Haruskah aku menjadi milikmu?
by Chitose Rinko
Summary: Naruto yang diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha, menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke, Bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa menyampaikan perasaanya? sekuel 'Anggota Keluarga Baru'.
1. Chapter 1

Wew… akhirnya bisa juga ngikuti saran readers. Sesuai permintaan, saya buat sekuelnya 'Anggota Keluarga Baru'. Ini fic yang kedua, maafkan saya jika masih ada typo….

Semoga bisa terhibur dengan fic saya.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Pair: Sasuke, Naruto

Warning: ancur, gak nyambung, alur kecepetan, Naruto adalah perempuan

Summary: Naruto yang diangkat menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha, menyimpan perasaan pada Sasuke, Bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa menyampaikan perasaanya?

**Chapter 1 **

Perkenalkan aku Naruto. Usiaku sekarang 15 tahun. Sudah 9 tahun aku diangkat anak oleh keluarga Uchiha, tapi meskipun aku hanya anak angkat keluarga ini sangat menyayangiku. dalam keluarga uchiha ini aku adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya sekaligus yang paling bungsu. Aku punya dua orang kakak laki-laki yang sangat ganteng, keren, pokoknya perfect banget.

Kakakku yang pertama namanya Uchiha Itachi, orangnya baik banget aku paling suka manja-manjaan sama Itachi-nii, selain itu dibandingkan sama kakakku yang ke dua Itachi-nii lebih perhatian, bahkan kadang-kadang sampai over protektif lho..

Nah, kalau kakakku yang kedua namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku sama Nasuke itu usianya sama jadi kalau panggil ya langsung namanya aja. Sasuke itu orangnya cuek, beda banget sama Itachi-nii, kalau aku sama Itachi-nii seringnya manja-manjaan, kalau sama sasuke pasti pukul-pukulan, tinju-tinjuan, pokoknya pasti berantem mulu. Tapi anehnya selalu saja habis berantem Sasuke jadi kayak Itachi-nii waktu lagi over protektif, aneh banget,kan?

"Hei, Naru ayo turun di tunggu Kaa-san di bawah." Kata sasuke padaku, lalu langsung jalan mendahuluiku.

" Sasuke tungguin…!" Balasku langsung berlari mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga.

Um..jujur saja rumahku ini kelewat besar dan luas, dari kamarku ke ruang keluarga saja harus turun 2 lantai, melewati, kamar Itachi-nii, 3 kamar tamu, lalu turun tangga terus melewati ruang makan, baru sampe di ruang keluarga.

"Naru, ada yang ingin Tou-san dan Kaa-san bicarakan." Kaa-san mulai berbicara. 'kenapa serius banget sih?'

"iya, Kaa-san ada apa..?"

"Naru, kamu,kan sekarang sudah jadi anak gadis, Kaa-san khawatir kalau kamu tetap pisah sekolah sama Sasuke. Kaa-san sudah pindahin sekolah kamu, jadi mulai besok kamu satu sekolah sama Sasuke."

"eh….jadi aku satu sekolah sama Sasuke…?"

" Kenapa? Mau protes ?" tanya Sasuke langsung mendekat ke arahku, dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Ti…tidak… tidak apa-apa kok." 'Selalu saja begini, kenapa sih saat sasuke menatapku tajam aku jadi tidak bisa melawannya..? Padahal biasanya saja saat bertengkar juga tidak seperti ini.'

"Bagus… jadi anak yang baik ya… Naruto-chan…" 'Apaa? Chan? Sejak kapan Sasuke memanggilku Naruto-chan? Kesambet apa sih kakakku yang aneh ini.'

"hehehe…." 'Sial kenapa harus satu sekolah, Aku kan selama ini sengaja memilih sekolah yang berbeda. Lagipula aku kan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri…. Biasanya juga tidak terjadi apa-apa…Sial !'

Keesokan harinya

"Cepat bangun !" teriak Sasuke tepat di telingaku.

"iya…iya…sabar dikit kenapa…"

"aku tunggu di bawah cepat!" katanya lagi sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Segera saja aku mandi, takut-takut telat di hari pertama aku pindah sekolah.

Di Ruang Makan

Saat tiba di ruang makan seperti biasa, Itachi-nii selalu memelukku dan mencium pipiku, Itachi-nii selalu saja seperti itu setiap hari. Bukannya aku tidak mau tapi biasanya kalau sudah dicium Itachi-nii Sasuke langsung badmood.

"Cepetan, dasar lemot!" omel Sasuke. 'bener,kan?'

"Sabar…sabar sudah cepet ini."

"Kenapa Sasuke? Ingin mencium Naru juga?" kata Itachi-nii saat dilihatnya tampak Sasuke yang ladi badmood itu. 'jiah…mulai lagi nih.' Umpat ku dalam hati.

"Cih…Aku bukan aniki mesum sepertimu."

"Kan, sudah sering aku katakan, kalau punya adik manis itu harus di manja Sasuke… iya,kan naru?"

"iya…" 'em…pasti sebentar lagi juga di cium Sasuke.'

"Hn….Bilang saja kalau kau memang senang kucium."

"Memang senang kok….Kan aku sudah bilang dari dulu kalau Sasuke itu kakak kesayanganku.." jawabku santai. Memang benar Sasuke sering bertengkar denganku, tapi Sasuke bisa jadi lebih baik dari Itach-nii, kalau moodnya benar-benar baik.

"Fuh…."jawab Sasuke sebelum mencium pipi kananku.

"Biar bagaimana pun juga kau masih lebih manis dari peliharaan tetangga."

"Sasuke!" teriakku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hn…" kata Sasuke, sambil menybit kedua pipiku. "Kenapa…? Naru-chan?"

"a..kit…"kataku, wajarkan kalau aku ngomongnya jagi kayak gini, habis Sasuke menyubit pipiku gak pake perasaan, kan sakit.

"sudah….ayo berangkat…." Katanya setelah melepaskan cubitannya dari pipiku dan berjalan menuju mobil mendahului aku.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Itachi-nii, Naru berangkat." Kataku sambil menyusul Sasuke.

"hati-hati ya sayang." Balas kaa-sanku.

Aku menyusul Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mobil duduk di sampingnya. Saat mobil berjalan aku menatap Sasuke terus entah karna apa.

"Apa..?"

"Eh..?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Dari tadi melihatku terus."

"Em…. Nanti Sasuke jangan kenalin aku sebagai adikmu ya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Memangnya Sasuke gak malu punya adik kayak aku, aku kan beda jauh sama Sasuke. Sasuke,kan keren gak kayak aku jelek…"kataku sambil menundukan kepala. 'memang ada rasa takut bagaimana kalau aku malah diejek tidak pantas jadi adik Sasuke…Aku tidak mau seperti itu.'

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau jelek? Kau itu manis sangat manis malah."

"Tapi, tadi kata Sasuke aku tidak manis.."

"Jadi karena perkataanku tadi..? dengar ya kau itu manis, aku sudah menarik kata-kataku tadi ,kan. Sudah tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik kepalaku dan menyenderkannya di bahunya. "Kau itu gadis termanis yang pernah kutemui." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tumben, kenapa Sasuke jadi baik padaku…?" tanyaku penasarn pada Sasuke.

"Karna aku sudah capek bertengkar denganmu."

"Hah? Kau itu kenapa sih aneh sekali."

"Hn…aneh ya… entahlah tapi rasanya aku lebih senang memperlakukanmu seperti ini daripada terus bertengkar denganmu."

'perasaanku atau memang aku jadi suka pada Sasuke…..Apaaa! enggak itu tidak mungkin terjadi…! Dia kan kakakku, walau cuman kakak angkat,tapi tetap tidak boleh….gimana ini…!' saat aku sibuk berpikir, mobilnya berhenti.

"Ayo turun, sudah sampai.." kata Sasuke padaku lalu turun mendahuluiku.

"Iya." Balasku dan langsung mengikuti Sasuke.

Sewaktu aku turun dari mobil, aku menatap pemandangan yang di depanku bangunan sekolah yang sangat megah dan juga banyaknya anak-anak yang baru saja datang dengan mobil pribadi mereka masing-masing. Aku tau sekolah ini memang sekolah yang paling elit di kota ini.

"Hei, jangan diam saja kau harus menemui guru dulu. Mau kuantar tidak?" Tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Hn. Aku masuk duluan, sampai jumpa nanti dalam kelas."

"Iya." Balasku, setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dan aku berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Setelah aku bertemu guru, aku di bawa ke kelas yang kuyakini pasti kelas Sasuke juga. Saat aku masuk hampir seisi kelas itu menatap sinis padaku, terutama siswinya tatapan mereka membuatku sedikit takut, tapi untunglah ada Sasuke yang memandangku lembut.

"Nah, anak-anak hari ada seorang murid baru yang juga akan sekelas dengan kalian. Tolong kau perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap guru yang mengajar kelas ini.

"Nama saya Naruto Uc-"

"Heh… anak kampung tidak ada yang tanya namamu." Sela anak perempuan berambutmerah dan berkacamata diiringi dengan suara sorakan yang meng-iya-kan pekataan anak itu.

"Hei…Hei…jangan ribut…! Naruto kamu bisa duduk di bangku kosong dekat Sasuke, anak berambut biru itu." Kata guru itu sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke. Aku lalu berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke.

"Percuma saja sensei, paling-paling juga Sasuke nanti akan pindah tempat, tidak mau duduk dengannya." Kata anak berkacamata itu lagi.

Aku berhenti berjalan kalimat itu berputar-putar di otakku. 'memang benar pasti Sasuke tidak mau duduk denganku. Pasti Sasuke malu kalau teman-temannya tau aku adiknya, adik angkatnya.'

"Sayangnya aku lebih jijik duduk denganmu." Aku terkejut dengan perkataan barusan, perkataan dari Sasuke. Saat kulihat wajah Sasuke dia terlihat sangat marah pada anak berkacamata itu. Seolah mendapat kekuatan baru aku tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkah ke tempat duduk kosong yang ada di samping Sasuke.

Setelah itu pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, karena Sasuke yang menjadi teman sebangku ku, aku jadi bisa dengan mudah mengikuti pelajaran.

**Saat Istirahat.**

KRINGG….

Bel baru saja berbunyi, sudah ada beberapa anak yang meninggalkan kelas ini, tetapi aku masih duduk, Sasuke pun masih duduk di sebelahku.

"Sasuke, ak-" kata-kataku terputus saat anak berkacamata tadi dan beberapa teman ceweknya mendatangi Sasuke.

"Sasuke temenin aku ke kantin ya… masa kamu mau berduaan dengan anak kampung itu sih." Kata cewek berkacamata itu.

"Hn…yang anak kampung itu kau..!" Kata Sasuke kasar kepada anak itu lalu menarik tanganku meninggalkan kelas.

"Sasuke kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanyaku, tapi Sasuke tidak menjawabnya dan masih tetap menarikku. 'Sebenarnya aku mau di bawa kemana…?'

**TBC**

Gomen kalau harus diputus di sini, sudah rencana akan dibuat beberapa chapter. Ditunggu ya…. Jangan lupa REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Pair: Sasuke, Naruto

Warning: AU, OOC, ancur, gak nyambung, alur kecepetan, Naruto adalah perempuan

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke, mau kemana sih? Tanganku sakit nih." Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Setelah melewati pintu, akhirnya kami sampai di atap sekolah, ternyata di situ sudah ada 3 orang cowok.

"Hh….lama juga kau." Ucap salah satu anak yang berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya.

"Katakan saja pada pacarmu itu! Dia belum datang juga,kan!" Balas Sasuke, Sasuke masih terlihat sangat marah.

"Hei..hei….jangan rebut hanya karna masalah seperti ini." Kali ini anak berambut coklat panjang dan berbola mata putih yang berbicara.

"Sasuke adik angakatmu itu manis juga. Perkenalkan namaku Sasori " kata anak berambut coklat yang sedari tadi diam. "Kalau anak yang berambut merah itu namanya Gaara, kalau yang coklat Neji." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku masih bingung mau bicara apa, jujur saja ketiga cowok di depanku ini wajahnya cakep semua.

"Sasori~ dah lama nunggu ya…" teriak salah seorang cewek berambut pink yang entah kapan datangnya, sambil langsung memeluk Sasori.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Dari belakang anak berambut pink itu muncul dua cewek, yang tadi berbicara rambutnya biru, dan juga memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti Neji. Yang satunya lagi berambut coklat dan bercepol dua.

Aku merasa sangat canggung, kalau diperhatikan anak-anak di depanku ini memiliki kelebihan di bagian wajahnya, atau mungkin ada kelebihan lain. Yang pasti rasanya aku ingin pergi saja dari mereka. Aku merasa kalah jauh dubandingkan 3 orang cewek cantik di depanku itu.

"Hai, Naruto… jangan pikirkan perkataan Karin di kelas tadi ya.. Kamu itu manis kok."kata anak berambut pink, lalu mendekat ke arahku. Rasanya aku tau keenam orang yang ada di depanku, oh…iya mereka,kan juga sekelas denganku. Em.. jadi anak berkacamata yang menghinaku tadi itu Karin.

"Em…baik. Sakura." Jawabku seadanya sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Manisnya…..!" teriak Sakura dan langsung memelukku.

"Naruto kamu kok bisa manis sekali,sih." Lanjut Sakura masih memelukku

"Hehe…terima kasih Sakura, kamu juga cantik banget."Jawabku sejujurnya, lagipula memang benar, Sakura memang itu sangat cantik.

"Kita pasti bisa jadi sahabat baik deh…Iya,kan Hinata, Tenten." Lanjut Sakura lagi. Sekarang aku tau yang bermabut biru itu namanya Hinata, dan yang bercepol dua itu Tenten.

"Untunglah kamu tidak seperti Sasuke yang diam kelewat batas itu." Lanjut Sakura lagi sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau sudah punya teman,kan. Tidak usah peduli dengan perkataan Karin." Kata Sasuke padaku.

"Hehehe….ya, Aku tidak akan peduli,kan kata-kata Karin." BAlasku ke Sasuke.

KRIING…

Tak terasa istirahat sudah selesai, aku dan teman-teman baruku masuk lagi ke dalam kelas. Saat aku masuk Karin yang sudah berada di dalam kelas itu melirik sinis ke arahku, wajahnya saat itu benar-benar galak. Aku merasa sedikit takut melihat Karin yang seperti itu. Mungkin karena ketakutanku ini, tanpa kusadari aku memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu takut, aku di sini." Kata Sasuke mencoba mengurangi rasa takutku. Entah kenapa saat Sasuke berkata seperti itu ada radsa senang dan juga rasa aman, apa mungkin karena aku menyukai Sasuke? Tidak itu tidak mungkin dan tidak boleh, aku harus sadar diri, orang sepertiku pasti bukan tipe Sasuke. Aku hanya dianggap adiknya saja tidak lebih.

Selama pelajaran hingga pulang sekolah aku terus memikirkan hal itu. Aku masih bingung dengan persaanku, apa perasaan yang kurasakan ini cinta atau hanya rasa sayang kepada seorang kakak…?

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke. Aku hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikutinya.

"Dah…Naru sampai jumpa besok ya.." Kata Sakura, sambil bergandeng tangan dengan Sasori, lalu berjalan pulang. Ah…kenapa aku ini apa aku iri dengan Sakura yang bisa mesra dengan Sasori, pacarnya sendiri..? Kenapa rasanya aku juga ingin seperti Sakura bisa pacaran dengan orang yang disukainya…?

"Aku sengaja tidak minta di jemput supir, aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat tak apakan kalau kau menemaniku.." kata Sasuke menyadarkanku.

"Em…ya gak apa-apa." Jawabku. Aku mengikuti langkah Sasuke, saat aku dan Sasuke berjalan di tempat yang cukup ramai, Sasuke menggandeng tanganku dan karena aku kaget aku menepis tangan Sasuke. Bodoh sekali aku apa yang aku barusan lakukan. Sasuke berhenti dan menatap ke arahku.

"ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu…?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya kaget saja kirain tadi tangan orang lain,….. maaf…." Jawabku.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Kau itu kenapa sih..? sejak tadi diam, lalu sekarng mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas." Kata Sasuke lagi. Aku tidak tau harus jawab apa, rasanya kepalaku benar-benar pusing, mungkin karena terlalu bantak hal kupikrkan.

"Apa kau Sakit?" Tanya Sauke lagi.

"Tidak aku baik-baik saja" jawabku lagi.

"Lalu..?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Mungkin hanya kurang tidur semalam." Jawabku asal.

"Kau ingin pulang..?"

"Tidak, aku mau menemani Sasuke saja." Jawabku

"Fuh…baiklah ayo…" ajak Sasuke yang langsung membalikn tubuhnya dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku hanya menatap punggung Sasuke, sampai jarak kami mulai menjauh, aku baru sadar dan berlari menyamakan langkahku dengan Sasuke. Aku melihat Sasuke,wajahmya terlihat dingin sekali mungkin karena hal tadi. Tanpa piir panjang aku meraih tangan Sasuke menggandeng tangannya yang lebih besar itu. Sekilas aku lihat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Di rumah.

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan bersiap untuk mandi. Aku berpikir lagi apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan tetap menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakakku atau menyampaikan perasaanku pada Sasuke? Tapi kalau aku sampaikan perasaanku ini, Sasuke bisa-bisa marah dan tidak mau dekat lagi denganku. Aku harus bagaimana…? Apakah aku harus memendam perasaanku ini atau bahkan mungkin membunuh perasaanku ini. Sudahlah lama kelamaan juga aku pasti bisa menemukan jalan yang paling baik.

Aku memakai kaus kuning dan celana pendek orange dan mulai menyisir rambut panjangku.

"Adikku yang manis jangan bengong sendiri nanti kesambet lho…" Kata Itachi-nii yang entah kapan masuk kamarku sambil memelukku dari belakang. "Lagi mikirin cowok ya…" Tanya Itachi-nii menggodaku.

"Itachi-nii apaan sih..! siapa juga yang mikirin cowok…?" Jawabku sebal pada kakak angkatku yang selalu mengganggu ini.

"Hahaha…jadi ada cowok yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu ya…?"

"Ti..tidak ada kok."

"oh..ya terus kenapa jawabnya gugup, kasih tau namanya dong…~"

"Iihh…Itachi-nii!" langsung saja kulemparkan bantal kewajah kakak menyebalkanku itu.

"Hmmm…. Kau yang mulai ya…" Itachi-nii melempar bantal itu ke sembarang arah lalu mengejarku, setelah aku ditangkapnya aku digelitikinya.. Benar-benar menyebalkan, kan?

"Tadi gadis manis ini melakuka apa…? Hm..?" Kata Itachi-nii sambil tetap menggelitiki aku.

"Itachi-nii sudah….. geli nih…!" Teriakku.

"Hahaha…iya..iya…" Kata Itachi-nii berhenti menggelitiki aku dan mendudukanku di pangkuannya.

"Kudengar belakangan ini banyak anak angkat yang berpacaran dengan kakak angkatnya… Bagaimana menurutmu…?" Tanya Itachi-nii tiba-tiba.

"Eh…?" tanpa kusadari dengan pertanyaan Itachi-nii barusan muncul semburat merah di wajahku.

"Jadi benar ya..? Kau suka pada Sasuke,kan…?"Tanyanya lagi.

"A..aku…-

**TBC**

Maaf terpaksa diputus sampai sini, saya hanya ingin menambah rasa penasaran saja…wkwkwkwk….^o^

Tunggu ya chapter berikutnya akan diusahakan update kilat.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Pair: Sasuke, Naruto

Warning: AU, OOC, ancur, gak nyambung, alur kecepetan, Naruto adalah perempuan

**Chapter 3**

"Jadi benar ya…? Kau suka pada Sasuke, kan..?" Tanya Itachi-nii lagi.

"A…Aku….emm….. Iya aku suka sama Sasuke." Jawabku lalu kutundukan kepalaku, wajahku sekarang pasti sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Hahahaha….."Jawabanku hanya ditertawai oleh Itachi-nii.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau katakan perasaanmu itu..?" Tanya Itachi-nii setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Umm…..Aku takut kalau di tolak." Jawabku, masih menundukan kepala.

"Hahahaha…. Tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menolakmu." Katanya lagi.

"Tentu saja ada, lagipula Sasuke punya banyak teman cewek yang lebih dari aku."

"Jadi karena teman Sasuke lebih dari kamu. Kau itu tak pernah berubah selalu saja merendahkan diri sendiri." Kata Itachi-nii padaku lalu menggendong ke depan cermin dan mendudukanku di kursi depan cermin itu.

"Kau lihat baik-baik, Kau itu cantik, manis, sifatmu yang ceria dan suka tersenyum itu membuat kau jadi disayang banyak orang, Apa kau tidak menyadarinya…?" Lanjut Itachi-nii lagi sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Emm…." Aku terus memandangi cermin didepanku. Lama kelamaan aku merasa juga sosok di cermin itu cantik juga. Bukannya aku menyobongkan diri, tapi memang benar, aku tidak jelek-jelek juga.

"Tapi aku,kan tidak tau gimana caranya mengutarakan perasaanku." Jawabku setelah beberapa menit memandangi cermin di depanku dan berdiri di depan Itachi-nii

"Aku bisa membantumu…..Coba kau bayangkan aku, yang ada di depanmu ini adalah Sasuke….. Dan apa yang ingin kau katakan…" Kata Itachi-nii.

"Em…..baik." Jawabku, lalu aku mencoba menganggap ITachi-nii adalah Sasuke dan aku kumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku.

"A…aku sudah lama suka sama kamu…." Kataku pelan.

BRAKK…

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara barang jatuh. Aku menoleh kea rah suara itu dan melihat Sasuke berdiri memandangi aku dan Itachi-nii. Sasuke mengambil lagi buku dan hp-nya yang jatuh, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

"Sas..sasuke..!" Aku mencoba mengejar Sasuke. Tapi terlamaat Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke buka pintunya, aku bisa jelasin ini…!" Kata Itachi-nii di depan pintu kamar Sasuke… Tak ada jawaban..Pasti Sasuke marah padaku…

Bodohnya aku kalau aku tadi tidak jujur pada Itachi-nii pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini, tanpa kusadari aku menjatuhkan air mataku. Aku takut kalau Sasuke benci padaku, tapi aku juga senang karena Sasuke lari tadi karena marah, aku mengatakan suka pada Itachi-nii.

"Cih…" Itachi-nii memandangku lalu menghampiriku dan membawaku ke kamarku lagi.

"Maaf ya…karena aku Sasuke jadi marah." Ucap Itachi-nii lalu mengusap air mataku dengan tangannya.

"Tidak… ini bukan Salah Itachi-nii."

"Sasuke kemarin mengatakannya." Lanjut Itach-nii lagi.

"Eh?" Tanyaku bingung apa maksud dari perkataan Itachi-nii.

"Kemarin Sasuke menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, Sasuke juga menykaimu…dan sama juga denganmu Sasuke merasa tidak pantas untukmu, karena sifat kalian yang bertolak belakang. Tapi aku malah mengancamnya kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat mengutarakan persaannya, akulah yang akan melakukannya, dan menjadikanmu pacarku… Pasti Sasuke mengira aku sudah mendahuluinya…

"Ja..jadi Itachi-nii juga su-" pertanyaanku diputus oleh Itachi-nii

"Tidak itu hanya akal-akalanku saja, kalau tidak diancam seperti itu Sasuke tidak akan pernah berani mengutarakanya."

"Emm….."

"Suahlah tidak usah khawatir, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan ini padanya."

"Emm…iya."

**Keesokan hatinya**

Tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke tidak membangunkanku, oh…ya Sasuke pasti masih marah padaku. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Sasuke tidak membenciku.

Aku turun menuju ruang makan, Sasuke sudah ada di sana dan sedang memakan sarapannya. Saat Sasuke melihatku, Sasuke langsung mengambil minumannya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku berangakat sendiri, nanti juga tidak perlu di jemput, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Sasuke sesaat sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

"Naru…apa ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Kaa-san padaku.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san, aku hanya diam, apa yang aku takutkan terjadi, sekarang Sasuke benar-benar membenciku.

"Hm..? Itachi ada apa dengan wajahmu..?" Pertanyaan Tou-san membuatku melihat kea rah Itachi-nii. Kenapa wajah Itachi-nii babak belur..? pipinya biru, juga ada darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya kepeleset saat mandi tadi. Aku tidak masuk hari ini, aku ingin istirahat saja." Kata Itachi-nii pada Tou-san.

"Naru kamu tidak masuk sekolah juga ya…, Jaga Itachi nanti Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang malam. Naru mau,kan membantu Kaa-san..?" Tanya Kaa-san.

"Iya…deh. Itachi-nii ke kamar dulu nanti aku bawakan sarapannya ke kamar Itachi-nii." Kataku pada Itachi-nii.

"Aku tunggu." Jawab Itachi-nii, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah aku mengganti baju seragamku, aku membawa sarapan Itachi-nii ke kamarnya.

"Aku jadi merepotkanmu ya.?" Kata Itachi-nii saat melihatku masuk.

"Tidak, kok. Em… Wajah Itachi-nii kenapa..?" Jawabku sambil menaruh makanan Itachi-nii di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tadi,kan aku sudah bilang kepeleset saat mandi."

"Itachi-nii bohong. Pasti karena dipukul Sasuke, kan?"

"Tidak, aku memang benar kepeleset."

"Bohong…"

"Fuh…aku tidak bisa membohongimu, ya. Kau benar Sasuke yang memukulku."

"Apa yang Itachi-nii lakukan sampai Sasuke memukul Itachi-nii…?"

"Aku mencoba menjelaskan kejadian kemarin, Sasuke tidak percaya dengan ceritaku."

"Seharusnya Itachi-nii tidak perlu menjelaskan pada Sasuke. Aku yang harus menjelaskannya sendiri."

"Kalau kau yang menjelaskan, kau juga bisa dipukul oleh Sasuke."

"Lebih baik aku yang dipukul daripada Itachi-nii."Kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Tanpa kusadari Itachi-nii berdiri dan memelukku.

"Kau jangan bodoh, kau itu cewek mana mungkin bisa kubiarkan Sasuke memukulmu."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mau dipeluk seperti itu." Terdengar suara orang lain berbicara padaku.

"Sasuke." Kataku kaget saat melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu kamar Itachi-nii. Aku lansung berlari menuju Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku… aku…." Kataku terbata-bata, aku tidak tau apa yang haeus kukatakan.

"Maaf, aku cuek sama kamu tadi pagi." Kata Sasuke, memelukku semakin erat. Aku tidak bisa balas apa-apa. Aku hanya diam dipelukan Sasuke.

"Baka! Seenaknya saja kau memeluk Naruto." Kata Sasuke kepada Itachi-nii.

"Hahaha…..Kalau saja tadi kau terlambat datang, Naruto sudah jadi pacarku… Hahaha….."

"Jangan kau kira, aku akan menyerahkan Naruto begitu saja. Lagipula siapa juga yang memukulmu..?"

"Hahahaha… Kalau tidak dibeginikan kau juga tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah Sasuke."

"Uhh….Itachi-nii pembohong…" Kataku, lalu melepas pelukan Sasuke dan memukul-mukul Itachi-nii.

"Hahaha….Salah sendiri percaya padaku.." Kata Itachi-nii, lalu memegang ke dua tanganku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Grrr…Baka aniki mesum! Lepaskan tangan Naruto dan jauh0jauh darinya." Teriak Sasuke saat wajah Itachi-nii sangat dekat dengan wajahku dan menarikku dalam pe;ukannya.

"Hahaha…..Sasuke, aku ini juga kakaknya bukan hanya kau. Kau ingat kau belum jadi pacarnya." Kata Itachi-nii.

"Cih..!"Kata Sasuke lalu menatapku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku suka kamu, Naruto. Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku..?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, dan tidak mempedulikan Itachi-nii.

"A…Aku…. Aku mau."Kataku, lalu menundukan kepalaku, wajahku pasti sudah merah sekarang. Sasuke memelukku dan tersenyum puas.

"Hei…hei…jangan lupakan aku, kalau ingin bermesraan jangan di sini." Kata Itachi-nii merasa tidak dianggap.

"Maaf… Itachi-nii aku bantu obatin lukanya ya.." Kataku lalu mendekat ke Itachi-nii dan mengambil obat-obatan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengobatinya, dia bisa sendiri." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke kalau bukan karena Itachi-nii, Aku pasti tidak akan jadi pacar Sasuke." Kataku dan mulai mengobati luka Itachi-nii.

Saat aku mulai mengobati, Itachi-nii mencium dahiku, dan membuat Saasuke benar-benar memukul Itachi-nii. Sepertinya mulai saat ini aku harus jaga jarak dengan Itachi-nii kalau tidak ingin membuat salah seorang dari mereka jadi penh luka bekas pukulan.

**THE END**

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Maaf kalau alur ceritanya jadi kacau.

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya..!


End file.
